This is Gospel
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Theodore Whitley was nothing special. Just a boy working at an inn with a dark past...and a demon at his side. Life seemed rather mundane for the boy until a familiar blond from his past returns. The only thing to do now was to extract his long awaited revenge. [OCs, rating may go up in future chapters]


**A/N: Hey guys :3 Deciding to write a fic with my OCs :P Kind of nervous but really excited! His name is Theo Whitley and his demon Terrance Alighieri. So there's not much canon Kuro happening in this chapter and maybe the next, but I promise you there will be :'D Everything will make so much more sense after a bit of back story!**

**Please review! These two are my babies and I wanna know how i'm doing with them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything canon, but I can finally say that I own Terrance and Theo and their little world :D**

"_You're mad!" the little boy shouts at his brother, fists clenched tightly together. "You're absolutely mad! What's wrong with you? You don't care do you?"_

"_Wh-What? No! Of course I-!" The other begins._

"_You don't! You don't care about me and you don't care about mother or father or anyone! You think this is a joke!"_

"_I-It's not a joke! I'm just trying to be happy!"_

"_How can you be happy?! How? You're mad! Get out of here! No one wants you if you're not going to take anything seriously!"_

_Both paused for a split second. But it felt like an eternity._

"_I hate you…"_

Theo awoke from his dream, sitting up, chest rising and falling rapidly. Damn…that dream again. He pulled his blankets tightly over himself, letting out a deep sigh. He hadn't thought about that time in months…It had been so long ago…

The boy knew that he didn't have time to dawdle around this morning. He was on duty until the evening. Working at an inn was not an easy task. There was so much to clean, so many people to attend to…so much damn time with Terrance treating him like a little child. He hopped out of bed, heading to his wardrobe to prepare for the day.

Theodore Whitley was nothing special. He had plain brown hair, skinny little arms and legs, and was shorter than most boys his age. He wasn't much to look at, nor was he that intriguing. A young boy making a living by working for his strange innkeeper uncle. It seemed innocent enough. Life from the outside seemed bland. What exciting things happened in Esher anyway? It was a little town, not too far outside of London. Everyone knew each other and everyone knew each other's business.

And Theo hated it all.

Life had become almost too bland. There was no excitement anymore. No adventure, no whimsy, no fantasy. Just work. Like he was a damn adult.

He made his way downstairs into the lobby of the inn. Terrance, the innkeeper, stood in the front, looking over records, collecting keys to rooms, fees and such. This monotonous life had become a simple routine to the man, a routine he quite enjoyed. He loved meeting the people of his community, being accepted, fitting in. He'd had great success with his inn in recent years. And running it alongside his dear nephew only made things better.

"Good morning, Theodore." His voice rang, matching the smile on his face. "Did you sleep well?"

Theo cringed at the use of his full name. It made him sound like some old man, he hated it. But Terrance insisted on using it. He couldn't just tell the man no. "Not really…There was a brawl last night. I could hear every bit of it."

The brunette male leaned down, brushing his messy, long hair over his shoulder and out of his face as he began focusing on his paperwork. "You heard that? I apologize, then. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand."

"Did you….take care of it?"

Terrance paused, scarlet eyes looking up to meet Theo's. Ah…so he meant _that._ "Yes. I _took care of it."_

"And you're feeling better? You were losing your temper yesterday." Theo continued, beginning to pace around the lobby. There wasn't very much for him to do around the inn. He normally just cleaned or waited on patrons in the pub. "I thought you were going to throw yourself at the baron last night."

The man chuckled, returning to his paperwork, looking up occasionally to smile at guests descending the stairs. "I practice self-restraint, Theodore. I would never do something so crass. It would jeopardize everything I've worked so hard to achieve."

Theo shrugged, plopping himself on one of the bottommost stairs of the main staircase. He'd almost forgotten that Terrance wasn't quite like the others here in this town. He had worked so long and hard to achieve his status in town, to gain respect from the townsfolk. It was an amazing feat for someone like Terrance, coming from a past like his.

"Have you found any information on _him,_ Terrance?"

So now they were speaking of _him_ again. He seemed to be a popular topic of their discussion. He was a boy that Theo desperately sought out. He wanted to find him again. Give him what he had coming. He had wronged the boy…in the worst way possible. Terrance had vowed to help him, but information was scarce.

"No…I've been busy. I haven't had time to investigate. All in good time, though…" Terrance looked around him quickly. The coast was clear…He moved from behind the desk, coming towards the boy, lifting him from his perch. He dragged him into his arms, pulling him close to his chest, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "He will come to us eventually. There's no need to worry yourself for now."

This struck a sour chord with the boy. He began to thrash in the other's arms, pushing against his chest, all while Terrance stood there chuckling, that stupid grin on his face. "You're supposed to be my uncle! Uncles don't do that with their nephews!"

"I'm sorry…I suppose I'm still learning about these sorts of relationships." Terrance apologized, releasing the boy, still chuckling at him. "We don't have things like uncles where I'm from."

"Well you need to stop! You're going to ruin our cover!"

"I'm not allowed to love my Mate? That's not very fair…" The man pouted, scarlet hues still locked with brown.

"Would you stop calling me that? I'm not your Mate…" Theo huffed turning around, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes you are. We're bonded together as Mates." Terrance approached the boy once more, simply placing a hand on his shoulder. "You bear my sigil, a sign of our bond. You are mine and I am yours. And it will be this way until the day you perish. I shall cherish your soul for the rest of my days."

The boy cringed as he was touched, listening to the same speech that he heard over and over again. He'd mistakenly given himself up to this filthy creature. He knew what the consequences would be, he knew what would happen. And he loathed himself for being lured into his trap.

"Bloody demon…" He muttered under his breath shoving his hand away, beginning to walk towards the pub….until he heard the front door open a voice calling out to them.

"Theo….? Is….is that you?"

Perhaps Theo's life wasn't as mundane as he made it out to be…

**A/N: Sorry for everything being so vague...It'll make sense later, I promise!**

**Thank youuuu!**


End file.
